barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Alphabet Song
The Alphabet Song is a children's song that first appeared in "Barney Goes to School". It uses the same tunes as "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" and "Baa, Baa, Black Sheep". Lyrics ::A, B, C, D, E, F, G ::H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P ::Q, R, S, T, U, V ::W, X, Y, and Z ::Now I know my ABC's ::Next time won't you sing with me? Alternate Lyrics ::A, B, C, D, E, F, G ::H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P ::Q, R, S, T, U, V ::W, X, Y, and Z ::Now I've said my ABC's. ::Tell me what you think of me? Alternate Lyrics (2) :: A, B, C, D, E, F, G :: H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P :: Q, R, S, T, U, V :: W, X, Y, and Z :: Now I know my ABC's :: School is such a great place to be. Alternate Lyrics (3) :: A, B, C, D, E, F, G :: H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P :: Q, R, S, T, U, V :: W, X, Y, and Z :: Now I know my ABC's :: School is where we loved to be. Alternate Lyrics (4) ::A, B, C, D, E, F, G ::H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P ::Q, R, S, T, U, V ::W, X, Y, and Z ::Now I've said my ABC's ::This time won't you sing with me? Aleph Bet (Hebrew Alphabet) Lyrics ::"Read from Right to left, start from Aleph" ::Hay, Dahlet, Gimel, Vet/Bet, Aleph ::Khahv/Kahv, Yood, Tet, Khet, Zayin, Vahv, ::Fay/Pay, Ayin, Sahmekh, Noon, Mem, Lahmed, ::Tahv Sin/Shin, Resh, Koof, Tzahdi, Children's Song Used In... Backyard Gang= #Barney Goes To School #Barney in Concert |-| Barney & Friends= #Alphabet Soup! #May I Help You? #The Alphabet Zoo #Twice Is Nice! #Classical Cleanup #First Day of School #What's In A Name? #Easy as ABC (Scene Taken from: Now I Know My ABCs) #Look What I Can Do! #Letters #Days of the Week (Scene Taken from: Letters) |-| Home Videos= #Barney's Alphabet Zoo (Episode Featured: The Alphabet Zoo) #A to Z with Barney (Episode Featured: What's In A Name?) #Barney's Learning Round-Up (Episode Featured: What's In A Name?) #Now I Know My ABCs #Barney's Animal ABC's #I Can Do It! (Scene Taken from: Look What I Can Do!) #1-2-3 Learn (Episode Featured: Letters) #Most Loveable Moments (Episode Featured: Days of the Week/Scene Taken from: Letters) #It's Showtime with Barney (Episode Featured: Look What I Can Do!) |-| Live Shows= #Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! |-| Music Cassettes/CD= #Barney Goes To School #Barney in Concert #Barney's Favorites Vol. 1 (Audio Taken from: May I Help You?) #Barney's ABC Animals! Read Along Cassette (Audio Taken from: First Day of School) #Start Singing with Barney #Juguemos a Cantar con Barney #Dino-Tunes (Audio Taken from: Start Singing With Barney) #Perfectly Platinum: 30 Dino-Mite Songs (Audio Taken from: "Letters") #Ek hoor musiek... van vroeg tot laat #Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording Category:Children Songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:1990